


Jarvis lo sabe mejor

by Andreetaag



Series: Pequeños fragmentos de Steve & Tony [5]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, Gay Tony Stark, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tony Stark Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andreetaag/pseuds/Andreetaag
Summary: Tony no había dicho a nadie que era gay y que estaba enamorado de Steve Rogers.





	Jarvis lo sabe mejor

La primera vez que Tony y Jarvis jugaron al escondite, Tony tenía tres años, y decidió que el armario de la cocina era el mejor lugar para esconderse del hombre.

El niño se sentó apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho, su rebelde pelo marrón cayendo hacia delante y su respiración agitada de la emoción. Jarvis pasó varias veces por delante llamándolo y dado que no lo abrió en los primeros minutos, Tony se sintió un completo ganador. La sonrisa de Tony fue cegadora.

Después de eso, la primera vez que Howard se enfadó con él Tony corrió directamente a su escondite. Ni Howard ni Maria lo buscarían ahí, así que con el tiempo, se convirtió en su lugar seguro.

Es lo que los había llevado a este momento. Con un Tony de 17 años completamente frustrado escondido en un armario de cocina.

Jarvis suspiró e intentó por tercera vez abrir la puerta. No había estado demasiado contento cuando Tony decidió poner un pestillo interior. Tony a veces era tan dramático.

“¡Déjame, Jar!”.

“Vamos, Anthony, estoy seguro de que si sale puedes contarme que ha pasado”.

“No pienso contarte que ha pasado” Tony gimió. “¡Y no pienso salir de este armario en mi vida!”.

Jarvis se irguió en su sitio durante un segundo antes de que una enorme sonrisa cubriera todo su rostro. Bueno, este era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para hablar de esto. “Disculpa, Anthony, ¿pero estamos hablando literal o metafóricamente?”.

Dentro del armario se escucharon unos golpes y una pequeña cerradura abriéndose antes de que Tony saliera con fuerza.

“¿Qué?” preguntó, un pequeño color rojo subiendo por su cuello.

Jarvis suspiró dramáticamente. “Supongo que esto significa metafóricamente”.

“¿Qué?” Tony repitió, su voz unas notas más agudas.

“Ha dicho que—”

“Sé lo que he dicho” Tony lo cortó. “ _Oh Dios mío,_ no puedo creer que me hayas hecho salir del armario _literalmente_ ” Tony gritó, levantando sus manos con mortificación. “¡No puedo creer que lo supieras! ¡No se lo había dicho a nadie!”

“Ciertamente, Anthony, no hacia falta” Jarvis respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

“¿Qué?” Tony repitió por tercera vez, y sí, él sabía que había entrado en un bucle, pero tenía completo derecho, ¿de acuerdo? “¿Cuándo, por qué?” exigió.

Jarvis hizo un gesto hacia la cocina antes de empezar a caminar hacia el lugar con Tony pisándole los talones.

Cuando Tony se sentó en uno de los taburetes, Jarvis le ofreció una magdalena casera.

“Sospeché algo cuando tenía doce años” dijo, lentamente. “Y si me permite la intromisión, creo que debería decirle al Señorito Rogers como se siente”.

Tony escupió el trozo de magdalena y tosió violentamente. Jarvis le dio una palmaditas.

“¿Rogers? ¿Cómo—No, déjalo, claro que lo sabías”.

“Ambos se miran de la misma manera” Jarvis explicó.

“No puedo decirle a Steve. Solo hace unos meses que nos hemos hecho más amigos y estamos haciendo este trabajo de historia juntos y él—él es completamente heterosexual”.

“¿Como se suponía que lo eras tú?” el hombre preguntó, con fingido

“Eso… ¡Eso es bajo y rastrero, Jarvis!” gritó con un movimiento exagerado de sus brazos y con dedo acusador hacia el hombre.

“Por supuesto, Anthony. Ahora, prepárese, su amigo Steven está a punto de llegar para hacer ese trabajo de historia”.

Tony rodó los ojos con un poco de exasperación, pero se levantó para obedecer. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, paró con inseguridad por una ocurrencia tardía.

“Jarvis,” llamó, y espero a que el hombre levantara la vista para mirarlo. “No se lo digas a papá, por favor”.

“Por supuesto que no lo haré, pero,” habló, y Tony se estremeció un poco. “Quiero que tengas en cuenta que si alguna vez decides hacerlo, yo estaré aquí para ti”.

Tony sonrió con fuerza entonces y corrió a abrazar al hombre.

“Gracias, Jar”.

 

Un rato más tarde, cuando Tony abrió la puerta y vio a Steve Rogers pararse un poco inseguro en su lugar, no puedo evitar sonreír al fijarse en la forma en que Steve lo miraba. Tal vez no era tan imposible como Tony había pensado.

“Steve” dijo feliz.

“Hola, Tony” el rubio respondió, con una sonrisa gigante en sus labios y los ojos azules vibrando de emoción.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
